<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Aboard by AnonDude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635561">All Aboard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude'>AnonDude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broken series [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tim Drake, Breeding, Bukkake, Come as Lube, Creampie, Crying, Degradation, Edgeplay, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Facials, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation kink, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Jason Todd, Prostate Massage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Spitroasting, Tim Drake has a GREAT time, Tim gets run a train on, Top Jason Todd, subverting that 'Tim Drake has a bad time' tag for once</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jay was pleased Tim had liked the sex club, he hadn't necessarily been prepared for it to give Tim...<em>ideas</em>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broken series [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Aboard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Sleepless_Soul. You asked for a threesome, and this is most definitely not <em>three</em>, however it is in the spirit of Tim getting multiply dicked down, so hopefully you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, uhmmm. You know how you said you're willing to try almost anything?" Tim hesitantly brought up one afternoon when they were in bed.</p><p>Jason ran a hand down Tim's waist and over his hip. "Yeah baby, what do you wanna try?"</p><p>Tim took a deep breath, bracing himself. "It's just...well, the sex club got me thinking that I might have a way to actually make this fantasy I've had for a long time really <em>happen</em> now…"</p><p>Jason waited. "What is it, baby?" He prompted, when Tim wasn't forthcoming.</p><p>"I wanna get gangbanged," Tim squeaked quietly.</p><p>Jason went very still. "You want me. To let someone else fuck you."</p><p>"...Yes?"</p><p>In a flash, Jason was on him in a bruising kiss, digging his fingers in against Tim's ass and pulling him tightly against him.</p><p>"You're <em>mine</em>," he growled against Tim's lips when he pulled back. "Nobody else can fuck you like I can, nobody else gives it to you the way you like."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know Jay," Tim stroked gentle fingers over his cheek. "I'm all yours. I'm not trying to replace you. It's— it's the <em>idea</em> I want. I know they're not gonna know how to fuck me right, but, fuck," he blushed, "strangers fucking me? Completely at their mercy? I don't even know them and they're gonna fucking <em>use</em> my body, <em>come</em> in me, and it just doesn't stop, just person after person like I'm just a fucking come dump." </p><p>Jason swallowed hard. The profound <em>want</em> in Tim's voice was painfully obvious and Jason could feel how hard even just <em>talking</em> about it had gotten him, and he felt horribly conflicted. Jason was...not one for sharing, to put it lightly. He knew he was territorial and possessive and it could get ugly quickly, especially with the things that were important to him, and Tim was the <em>most</em> important to him. But saying no to Tim was so fucking hard, especially when it was something he wanted so badly, especially when it was a <em>fantasy</em>, one that Jason could easily make come true.</p><p>"I want you to fuck me first — you know how to push all my buttons so good, Jay — and stay with me, keep me going with your dirty mouth, and then get me off after. I need you. It's just me and you, they'd just be like props."</p><p>Jason thought about it, <em>really</em> thought about it, tried to picture it: just him and Tim, like always...and some blurry, faceless man fucking Tim at the other end of the sex bench. He forced imaginary Tim to look at him before kissing and licking over his neck, whispering dirty things to him as he went until he was positive every damn sound coming out of Tim's mouth was from <em>him</em> and not that faceless bastard at the end of the bench. Jason… hmm.</p><p>He felt himself start to waver and looked down at Tim's wide, pleading eyes. Fuck.</p><p>Yeah, Jason could do that, he could keep Tim's attention on him for hours if need be.</p><p>"Okay," he finally said. "As long as you're with <em>me</em>, paying attention to <em>me</em>, not them."</p><p>"Done," Tim said immediately.</p><p>Jason rolled back and pulled Tim on top of him. He couldn't shake the bone-deep need to <em>claim</em> him after that conversation; so sue him, he could fuck his boyfriend if he wanted. "I'm gonna fuck you now," he growled, biting at the corner of Tim's jaw — not hard enough to bruise, but enough to feel.</p><p>"<em>Ah</em>, oh yeah?" Tim asked breathlessly.</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>• × •</p>
</div><p>This time when they got to the club and found a room, the arrow got put on 'Participants Welcome', and Tim felt an anticipatory shiver go through him at that.</p><p>Jason cuffed him to the bench on his back again once they were naked and proceeded to fuck him absolutely silly, rawing him so hard his eyes rolled back in his head, and biting and slapping him around before ordering him not to come, until Tim was begging with tears rolling down his cheeks.</p><p>"<em>No</em>." Jason slapped him hard again, and Tim gave a broken moan.</p><p>"<em>Please, please, please. Oh god, Jay, please</em>."</p><p>"You don't really mean it, baby."</p><p>"I do, <em>I do, I do, I do, please I'll do anything</em>."</p><p>"Anything?"</p><p>"<em>Anything, anything, yes, please, I'll be so good</em>."</p><p>"Tell everybody what a sick little slut you are. Tell them how you can't get off without me."</p><p>"Oh god," Tim sobbed. "I'm such a sick little slut," he gasped desperately. "I'm fucking broken, I love being hurt and humiliated." He desperately clenched his muscles, trying not to come. "I can't get off on my own," he rushed out, his words coming faster as he cried harder. "I can't get off anymore without Jay slapping me around and degrading me and I can't fucking get enough of it. I'm a slut, <em>I'm a slut, I'm such a slut, please let me come</em>."</p><p>"Go ahead, baby." Jason reached down to jerk him off, and thrust forward, hitting his prostate, and Tim let out a scream, his toes curling and his back arching off the bench as he came, his vision going bright white.</p><p>Next thing he knew, he was hazily blinking his eyes open to a, "Baby? Hey baby? You there?"</p><p>"Mmmn," was all he managed to get out, his eyes sliding shut again.</p><p>"Think you passed out there, baby."</p><p>"Mmh."</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>Tim managed a small nod. Fuck, he felt so much better than <em>okay</em> — that was one of the best fucking orgasms of his <em>life</em>.</p><p>"Gonna come soon, baby."</p><p>"Mm yeah, fuckin' breed me." It was a slurred mumble, but Jason seemed to understand, fucking into him impossibly harder and mouthing over his neck.</p><p>Jason came in him with a shuddering gasp. "Fuck, oh fuck babybird. God, so good for me."</p><p>He stayed there, pressed tightly against Tim for several long minutes as they panted and came down.</p><p>"Do you still wanna get gangbanged?" Jason murmured in his ear eventually. Okay, maybe the possessive, competitive part of him had wanted to fuck Tim so goddamn good he'd change his mind, but he knew it was unlikely and he wasn't going to get in the way of Tim's fantasy. He could control himself. He could give him this.</p><p>Tim's breath hitched. "Really?"</p><p>"Whatever you want, babybird."</p><p>"Yeah, god, yeah."</p><p>Jason pulled back and kissed his lips slowly for a moment, before pulling back and pulling out.</p><p>"Anybody else wanna fuck him?" He asked the room, with more bravado than he really felt. Oh god, they were really doing this. Other people were actually going to be fucking Tim.</p><p>He stepped over the bench so he was no longer straddling it, walking up next to Tim's head as a few men stepped forward. He looked down at Tim, and <em>god</em> did he already look fucked out and exhausted — boneless and hazy eyed and fucking <em>wrecked</em> — and that was just after Jason. Jason kind of couldn't believe he <em>still</em> wanted to take more cocks.</p><p>The men had formed a sort of queue in the small crowd now around the foot of the bench, and the man at the front of it was waiting, looking to Jason for permission.</p><p>"Go ahead." Jason stroked a hand through Tim's hair, looking away from the man as he lubed up and pushed into Tim, instead focusing on the inviting blush spreading over Tim's face and chest at having a stranger <em>inside him</em>, which was fucking <em>delectable</em>. </p><p>But then, as he stared, he felt jealousy begin to rear its ugly head, and <em>oh</em> how he was jealous — jealous and territorial. <em>Jason</em> was the only one who should be able to make Tim look like that. Full stop. </p><p>Jason knew, though, he <em>knew</em> it was the idea and how fucking dirty it is that had Tim this hot, not how good this rando was fucking him. But still Jason could feel his jealousy, bright and ugly, crawling under his skin as he finally looked up and watched this stranger fuck his boyfriend. </p><p>He felt something warm and wet on his thigh, and he tore his eyes away to see Tim with his head turned to the side, mouthing at his skin. He clenched his hand lightly in Tim's hair, using his grip to turn Tim's head against his thigh and Tim slipped his tongue out. </p><p>"Can't get enough of me, huh?" Jason asked, starting to stroke over his soft cock with his other hand, and Tim made a small noise in the back of his throat, eyes still closed, and <em>oh yeah</em> that made the jealous beast in Jason's chest just <em>purr</em> with satisfaction. </p><p>He guided Tim's mouth to his cock and Tim mouthed over it sloppily, licking and making small little moans. The first man finished, coming inside Tim and stepping away for the next one to step forward. The next man thrust in harder than anticipated, and Tim's mouth slipped away from Jason's cock with a gasp, his wet cock sliding over Tim's cheek. Tim turned his head again and stuck his tongue out, lapping at the tip, and Jason's hand tightened in his hair, pulling his head back slightly until Tim let his mouth fall open wider, and then pushing his cock inside. </p><p>Tim made a small, pleased sound that made Jason's eyes go heavy-lidded, and immediately hollowed his cheeks, swirling his tongue around the head. Jason felt himself starting to harden again despite having just come not long before, and pulled Tim's head forward a little further onto his cock before pulling it back, starting to make Tim bob his head on his cock. </p><p>"God, you look so good like this, baby. Look at you, you were made for cock. My little whore." </p><p>Tim moaned. </p><p>"That's right, baby." </p><p>Tim continued sucking him off slow and steady while five more men fucked him, one after the other, until Jason finally pulled his head back and came over his chin and cheek. Tim licked his puffy, reddened lips and opened his glassy eyes to stare up at Jason, and Jason found himself getting down on his knees and kissing him deeply. There was a small rattling as Tim pulled at his handcuffs and then gave up, relaxing again with a small, "Mmh," and letting his tongue explore Jason's mouth.</p><p>Man after man continued to fuck Tim, most of them coming inside him, but some of them pulling out to come over his stomach or thighs, and Jason eventually moved to just running his fingers through Tim's hair and murmuring dirty things in his ear interspersed with kisses and licks and bites over his jaw and neck and shoulder, occasionally stroking Tim's cock just enough to keep him on the edge.</p><p>"C-can I change positions?" Tim managed to mumble out after maybe an hour and a half, as the man currently fucking him pulled out.</p><p>And <em>god</em> didn't he just look a trembling, fucked out mess?</p><p>"Yeah baby," Jason said, holding up a hand to stop the next guy from coming forward. He unbuckled the cuffs and helped Tim turn over onto his stomach, moving him down closer to the end of the bench and relocking the cuffs. Tim's body went lax, exhausted, and his legs fell open to either side of the bench, ass presented out and come running down his thighs in rivulets.</p><p>Jason stepped back and nodded his head, and the next man stepped forward, pushing in easily with hardly a sound from Tim.</p><p>The six remaining men fucked Tim, one after the other, while Jason went back to stroking his hand through his hair and told him what a good little slut he was, and if he could only see himself right now, if he could only see how sexy he was, how gloriously dirty and debauched and beautiful Jason's little whore was.</p><p>Tim made a small noise at that, and Jason leaned forward and licked the shell of his ear before sucking on his earlobe, pulling at it with his teeth. "So beautiful, babybird. So beautiful and so fucking dirty and they can all see it — fuck, you've got come fucking streaming down your legs, you're so full of it." Tim whimpered. "Yeah, that's my little whore. You've let all these boys just wreck your little hole, haven't you? God, you're such a slut. This last one's about to breed you good, one final load in the fucking come dump that you are, bet you won't even feel it."</p><p>The last man came and then pulled out, and Tim gave a muffled moan.</p><p>"Holy shit, baby." Jason kind of couldn't believe that all of this had actually just happened.</p><p>He unbuckled the cuffs and helped Tim upright, although Tim was still mostly boneless and entirely useless at the whole standing thing, and come poured down his shaky legs before Jason got him back onto his back.</p><p>"God, do you know how many fucking cocks you just took?" Jason asked, starting to stroke Tim's cock and kiss over his neck.</p><p>"Mmn." Tim hummed vaguely, eyes closed.</p><p>"Twenty three. God, you just got run a train on by twenty three fucking cocks, look at you, you fucking look like it too. Absolutely covered in come." He slid his other hand between Tim's legs and four fingers went in easily. "So fucking loose," he fucked into him a few times with his fingers, amazed at how incredibly soft and slick with come Tim was, until Tim made a small noise and Jason curled his fingers, rubbing over his prostate. "You really let them destroy you, didn't you? My slutty, slutty little bird. Bet you're already thinking about doing this again, aren't you? You can just never get enough, can you?"</p><p>"<em>Mmmh</em>."</p><p>"Yeah, that's right, you fucked up little sicko," Jason said, rubbing at his prostate harder and speeding the hand on his cock. "I know you just fucking <em>loved</em> getting fucked in the ass by a bunch of strangers, you dirty, dirty little thing; you <em>loved</em> being chained down and forced to fucking take their cocks, loved letting all those strangers <em>breed</em> you, being filled up with load after load like a worthless fucking come dump."</p><p>Tim's body arched as he came with a loud, hiccuping sob.</p><p>"That's it, that's it, there you go. Good boy." Jason left featherlight kisses all down Tim's neck as he came down. "So good for me, you did so good, <em>so good</em> baby boy."</p><p>"<em>Mmmn</em>."</p><p>"Yeah," Jason said, stroking softly over his side. "You okay?"</p><p>Tim nodded his head, eyes still shut.</p><p>"Okay baby." Jason slid his fingers out of him and Tim groaned softly. "I'm gonna go get us a towel."</p><p>Jason quickly washed his hands and got dressed, eyeing the few people still watching, and pointedly switched the arrow on the door to 'Cleaning Up' on his way out.</p><p>The woman at the front desk was happy to provide him with a towel, which he thanked her for profusely. Good fucking thing this place was prepared to the teeth because that mess would be a nightmare to clean up without a towel.</p><p>When Jason got back into the room, it was to see a man with his hand lightly on Tim's — who was still lying, utterly exhausted, on the bench — shoulder, leaning over him and asking, "Is there any chance you could be persuaded to take one more? You're very pretty."</p><p>That, <em>that right there</em> was Jason's limit for holding back his possessiveness for the day. "<em>Hands off or I break your jaw</em>."</p><p>The man pulled his hand away as if burned, turning his head to look at Jason, who was striding across the room.</p><p>Jason draped the towel over Tim's body, covering him up, and made eye contact with the man, placing his hand on Tim's shoulder where the man's had been and leaning over the man intimidatingly. "<em>Mine</em>."</p><p>"Of course, sorry," the man said, averting his gaze and quickly moving to leave the room.</p><p>"You good, baby?" Jason asked, patting his shoulder before taking his hand away.</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>"Let's get you cleaned up then. Got my fuckin' work cut out for me."</p><p>Tim huffed out a small laugh and Jason took the towel away, wetting a corner of it at the sink and starting to clean his dried come off of Tim's face.</p><p>It took a while, but eventually Tim was as clean as he was going to get without a shower, and Jason helped him into his clothes and then wiped off and disinfected all the equipment.</p><p>"You think you can get home, baby?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm good now," Tim said, standing on shaky legs.</p><p>"You sure? You're still lookin' a little… You need me to carry you?"</p><p>Tim blushed. "I don't need you to carry me, Jay, I'm fine. You don't need to go caveman again." He headed out the door.</p><p>Jason laughed, following him and switching the arrow on the door to 'Vacant' on his way out. "That wasn't caveman, that was a very current day threat."</p><p>"You were two seconds away from pissing on me to mark your territory."</p><p>"I mean—"</p><p>"<em>That was not a suggestion, Jason</em>." Tim interrupted.</p><p>Jason grinned. "I was just gonna say 'been there, done that'."</p><p>Tim flushed deep red and walked faster down the hall.</p><p>Jason laughed and caught up to him, catching his hand in his and intertwining their fingers. "Love you."</p><p>"I love you too," Tim muttered.</p><p>They approached the front desk, and Jason held up the towel he had borrowed. "What do I do with this?"</p><p>The woman at the front desk smiled. "Right inside the door to your right is a laundry chute. Have a nice day!"</p><p>"You too." Jason threw the dirty towel into the laundry chute and then grabbed Tim's hand again, pulling him out the front door and up the stairs onto the street.</p><p>"Hey, you wanna grab chinese on the way home?"</p><p>Tim laughed. "Yeah, I was literally just thinking I'm fucking starving."</p><p>Jason pulled their entwined hands up to press a kiss to the back of Tim's.</p><p>"Great minds, baby."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>